


Tease

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [4]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Come Inflation, Felching, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Wei WuXian teased him with Bichen in their dream. Lan WangJi has been planning and preparing for a long time to tease him in return.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> almost didn't include the temperature play part, hopefully it's not too awkward. and obviously, don't try this at home, kids.

 

They usually began their everyday activities close to nine, when the other disciples were heading to their sleeping quarters and they were guaranteed not to be disturbed. When Wei WuXian strutted in that night ready to ride Lan WangJi into the floor, the man was nowhere to be found.

Wei WuXian was tempted to go stand by the gates and threaten the man with punishment for breaking curfew when he finally appeared and, just as he was turning around to head back outside, Lan WangJi appeared in the doorway.

“There you are!” Wei WuXian said brightly, eyes darting down to the box in the man’s hand. “You were almost late, so very unlike you,” he teased as he inched forward and reached out a hand towards the box.

Lan WangJi tucked the box into his sleeve and shut the door to the jingshi firmly. “I was picking up an order in town,” he explained, making his way into the study area.

Trailing along behind him and poking at his back, Wei WuXian asked, “An order? Can I see? Is it a secret?”

When Lan WangJi took his seat and reached for his sleeve slowly, Wei WuXian threw himself down so his arms were across Lan WangJi’s lap and his chin on the man’s knee. He peered up at him with wide, blinking eyes and Lan WangJi scoffed at him. “Are you ready to see it?” Lan WangJi said cryptically.

Tilting his head one way, then the other, rubbing his chin against the clothed knee, he hummed. “Yes! Show me!”

“Hmm,” Lan WangJi hummed, turning his gaze to look at the box instead as he retrieved it from his sleeve. He placed the box on the desk and put his hand on Wei WuXian’s head. He petted over his head a few times and then patted his shoulder. “It is a gift for you.” When Wei WuXian bounced up and leaned towards the box, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. “Once I open the box, I want to give it to you immediately,” he explained, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Lan Zhan,” Wei WuXian drawled out, “There is nothing I love more than surprises.” When the man sniffed, he quickly corrected, “Except you, of course.” He reached for the box and yelped when Lan WangJi slapped his hand away.

The man secured Wei WuXian against his side and pulled the cover off the box. Nestled within the fabric packing the box was a long piece of jade, smoothly carved. Wei WuXian tried to shift forward to touch it, but Lan WangJi’s arm was firm around his waist.

“Do you know what this is?” the man asked him, leaning in close so his voice reverberated in Wei WuXian’s ear. He shivered at the deep tone and the whisper of breath along his skin and shook his head. Lan WangJi continued, “You’ve used something like this before. You were very eager to show off, do you remember?”

He stared at the jade. It had an unusual shape, like a rod but with several bumps along its length and a deep dip at the end almost like the stopper to a jar. Wei WuXian was certain he had never touched such a thing.

Lan WangJi hummed, hand coming up to grasp Wei WuXian’s chin and turn his face towards the side of the room. Wei WuXian’s eyes locked on Bichen in confusion and he stared at the sword for a long moment.

Then he whipped his head back around to stare at the jade.

“Lan WangJi!” he shouted, turning to stare the man in the face. “Did you –!”

Lan WangJi reached out and picked up the jade, turning it in the candle light so it glinted brightly. Wei WuXian thought that glint looked a bit intimidating, especially now that he could see how thick around the piece was. “It was a special order,” he mused.

“And you call me shameless,” Wei WuXian said, shaking his head. His eyes remained fixed on the jade. It was long, longer than, well, what Wei WuXian was used to, and thick, thicker than he was used to as well. And those bumps, he eyed them, spaced evenly along the length and growing in diameter so that the first near the tip was barely noticeable and the last near the dip increased the diameter by nearly a third. Wei WuXian realized that dip was to form a handle, so that it could notch in and…

He gulped and turned his gaze back on Lan WangJi. “You want me to, with that, and,” he stammered, feeling a blush come over his cheeks. He could see the jade rod, jade phallus he knew now, begin to tremble in his grip.

“You teased me,” Lan WangJi said, and there was almost a tease in his voice, just barely, “so I tease you.” He rose to his feet and pulled Wei WuXian up alongside him with a grip on his arm.

He led Wei WuXian over to the bed and pushed him down to sit. “Get acquainted,” he ordered, nodding at the jade, “I will return in a moment.”

Left alone on the sleeping platform, Wei WuXian stared down at the jade and then slowly ran his fingers along it. It was completely smooth all over and a bit cool to the touch. The place where he had been holding it, at the handle, had taken in the heat of his skin and was warmer. He closed his hand over the tip and brought it down to touch his other hand at the base, shuddering at the feeling of each bump running over the inside of his hand as it slid.

He had put the tip of it in his mouth and was sucking at it when Lan WangJi came back with two bowls in his hands. The man paused, one foot thumping down hard on the floor, and Wei WuXian flicked an innocent glance at him as he worked more of the length into his mouth, so that the first bump passed his lips with a light clack against his teeth.

Lan WangJi shook his head as if to clear it and continued over to place the bowls against the side of the bed. Wei WuXian turned his head to inspect them and gave a little whine as Lan WangJi tugged the jade away from him.

His mouth was quickly filled again as Lan WangJi grasped his chin and bent down for a deep kiss. Wei WuXian started stripping off his clothes as their tongues twisted and pushed at each other. From the shifting of Lan WangJi’s body, he could tell the man was doing the same.

With one hand free of his sleeve, he brought it up and curved his palm around Lan WangJi’s neck, directing the man’s mouth to shift from his lips down to his neck. Lan WangJi set his teeth in and nibbled, scratching lightly at the skin to leave a mark, and Wei WuXian laughed in delight as he shoved the man’s robes down off his shoulders.

Bare-chested, Lan WangJi pressed his hands down on Wei WuXian’s shoulders and pushed until he flopped back onto the bed. He quickly knelt up between his legs and leaned down to bite across his chest. As Wei WuXian squirmed and gasped, the jade phallus rolled on the bed and came to rest with a thump against his hip.

Lan WangJi’s eyes caught the movement and he seemed to recover his concentration, shifting back to sit on his heels and reach for the ties at Wei WuXian’s waist. He was quickly stripped and positioned with his knees on either side of Lan WangJi’s hips, the man kneeling so close that Wei WuXian’s thighs had to be propped up on his own and leaving his groin completely splayed open for Lan WangJi to look over.

Wei WuXian shifted his hands down shyly as he noticed Lan WangJi’s gaze studying his slowly stiffening length and the man darted his eyes up while clicking his tongue at the action. Gaze fixed sternly on Wei WuXian’s face, he reached back to tug off his forehead ribbon. With quick, familiar motions, he bound Wei WuXian’s wrists firmly together and pushed them up over his head in a stern indication he should keep them there.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXian wailed as the man lifted up the jade and examined it briefly. He placed a hand on Wei WuXian’s belly, fingers petting slightly in comfort, and leaned over to fetch out a container of oil from his abandoned robes. Wei WuXian watched in nervous anticipation as the man slicked up the length of the phallus, applying a thick layer of oil and rubbing carefully to ensure every bit was covered.

He turned to fix a stern eye on Wei WuXian, eyes drifting down to stare at the place between his legs. Wei WuXian squirmed and pressed his knees against Lan WangJi’s hips as the moment stretched out and then he gasped when Lan WangJi thumped the jade down on his stomach.

The length started to slip to the side from how slick it was and Wei WuXian rocked his body slightly to keep it from falling off. Lan WangJi hummed in satisfaction and reached down with his oil-slick fingers to probe gently at his opening.

Wei WuXian licked his lips as one finger pressed until it slowly slipped inside, the other circling and petting to spread the oil around his entrance and prepare him for further stretching. The one finger quickly increased to two and they worked to loosen him from clenched-tight to soft and ready. Each scissor of those fingers had him shuddering and each tug on his rim had him squeezing tight with his knees to pull Lan WangJi closer. Their eyes eventually met and Wei WuXian gave Lan WangJi a soft smile as he rocked into the motions and the jade rolled gently back and forth on his belly.

The man finally nodded to himself and tugged his fingers free, placing his clean hand on Wei WuXian’s thigh to spread him just a bit more open and lifting up the jade with the other. “Please, just,” Wei WuXian interrupted as the hard tip was placed against his opening, “slowly.”

Lan WangJi hummed and nodded, eyes focused as he applied steady, firm pressure. Wei WuXian arched his neck with a gasp as the tip popped in and the first portion of the jade slipped in quickly due to the slick smoothness.

It was hard inside, harder than Lan WangJi ever was, and so unyielding. His body clenched down hard on the intrusion, as it always did, but this time there was no give and Wei WuXian ended up yelping. “Wait!” he cried and Lan WangJi immediately paused his motions. Wei WuXian panted, shifting his hips ever so slowly to try to force his body to adjust, and gave a small nod when the reflexive clenching ended.

The first bump slid in with barely any notice but Wei WuXian watched nervously as the next, large bump approached. Lan WangJi started to stroke the skin of the thigh under his hand with his thumb to help ground Wei WuXian as he kept up the steady push.

With only minor resistance, the next bump popped through the ring of muscle and, at the same time, the tip brushed by that special spot inside. Wei WuXian whimpered at the pressure of the first bump on that spot, just barely noticeable, and Lan WangJi’s eyes darted up to his face as the man raised one eyebrow. “Ah,” he murmured and rotated his wrist just slightly to grind that bump against the spot for a moment.

Wei WuXian shuddered and let out a moan, his view of the jade now obstructed as his own length flushed and rose as it stiffened. He wiggled his hips to move it out of the way and watch as the next bump started to intrude.

This one was more difficult to force in, similar to the width of three fingers, but the force of Lan WangJi’s hand on the end was so strong that Wei WuXian’s body couldn’t resist. It popped in and the second bump reached that spot, just as Wei WuXian’s channel clenched in reaction and he groaned as his spot was bombarded with rigid pressure.

Lan WangJi looked over his face again and then leaned down, catching his lips in a kiss and distracting him as he suddenly shoved hard enough to work the rest of the phallus in all at once. The last bump burned as it popped through and Wei WuXian turned his head away with a cry.

He was so completely full, every bit of the length so firm and thick within him that he felt like it was his first time taking anything. He clenched his hands together and squirmed from side to side as he instinctually tried to escape the fullness.

Lan WangJi’s hand was still on the handle, however, and in response to his movements, the man tugged lightly, so that the whole thing shifted inside.

And so that the last, largest bump pressed hard on his entrance from the inside. Wei WuXian yelped as Lan WangJi continued to pull, feeling his opening start to give and stretch around the hard jade. He could see Lan WangJi’s eyes fixed on that spot, gaze hot and heavy, and he felt him lift his thumb to run along that stretched-tight skin. He jerked his knees hard into Lan WangJi’s sides at that touch and Lan WangJi flicked his eyes up to Wei WuXian’s face before releasing the jade to be forced back inside by Wei WuXian’s clenching body.

He took up his grip on the handle again a moment later though and began rocking the jade, lips curving up slightly when Wei WuXian moaned as one of the bumps locked in place and rubbed persistently at the sensitive spot. Wei WuXian’s arousal was beginning to leak and he shook his head in protest, desperately blurting out, “Not like that!”

Lan WangJi arched a brow at him again and seemed to take pity, reaching up with his other hand to grip his length and stroke gently. The jade kept shifting inside him and Wei WuXian squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he shouted out his release.

As he shuddered and panted from pleasure, Lan WangJi lifted his hands away to instead stroke down Wei WuXian’s sides to calm him. “Good,” he said when Wei WuXian finally opened his eyes again and, before Wei WuXian could anticipate the motion, tugged the whole jade free in one pull.

Wei WuXian screamed in surprise, legs jerking up in response, as his entrance burned but the sting quickly faded and he gulped back the watering of his eyes as he looked at Lan WangJi in betrayed shock. Lan WangJi ducked his head to press a kiss to the knee beside his shoulders. He placed the jade out of sight on the side of the bed and gentled Wei WuXian back down with strokes along his legs and belly. “Hush, hush,” he murmured, settling Wei WuXian into his lap again. “Now, we’ll see how you like this.”

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Wei WuXian muttered back, “Like what?”

Lan WangJi lifted the jade back up, the length glinting in the light again, and Wei WuXian gave it a venom-filled glare. The jade came down, not towards his entrance, but towards his chest, and Wei WuXian yelped when it touched one of his buds. It was hot, almost too hot, and wet as if it had just been in water. He started rocking his shoulders from side to side in an attempt to work it off his chest, shuddering as those two points stiffened and perked up noticeably.

His skin was tingling, warming under the touch and going pink as blood rushed to the area. Lan WangJi shifted the jade down, trailing the tip over his belly and curving it around his inner thigh, before pressing it against his entrance again.

Wei WuXian clenched hard but couldn’t stop it as the jade was forced back inside. He was still sensitive from his release and the warmth of the jade was overwhelming on his nerves. The heft of it was so much more noticeable because of the heat, but Wei WuXian could feel his muscles going soft and relaxed because of the temperature as well.

Lan WangJi placed a hand on his belly and rocked down with the heel of his palm. With the hot jade inside, Wei WuXian thought he could feel his stomach even going warm as well from within and he turned worried eyes up to Lan WangJi’s face. The man chuckled softly and pulled his hand away, instead focusing on grinding the jade roughly so that Wei WuXian was gasping and rolling his hips in complement to the pressure. His arousal began to grow again, starting in the pit of his warm belly where the heat amplified his pleasure and working its way up until his head was spinning.

Just as he was on the verge of release again, Lan WangJi rolled his wrist and pulled the jade free, inciting Wei WuXian to whine in protest. “What are you doing?” he fussed, thumping his knee into Lan WangJi’s side again.

Lan WangJi dropped the jade down over the side of the bed again and this time Wei WuXian heard a soft splash. He leaned down, pressed his face to Wei WuXian’s neck, and began to kiss and bite there until Wei WuXian was trembling. His whole body was trembling when Lan WangJi shifted, lips still working, and then he felt the man move between his legs.

And Wei WuXian shrieked as ice cold penetrated his body.

He looked down between his legs as Lan WangJi leaned back and saw the jade buried halfway into his body, having been fixed in place when Wei WuXian’s entrance clamped down hard in response to the temperature.

He shook his head rapidly as Lan WangJi adjusted his grip of the handle and moaned as that icy length pressed its way inside. He didn’t even notice the bumps now, his every nerve there focused on the cold, and he started in amazement when he saw his arousal hadn’t weakened in response.

His confusing body began to react, muscles loosening slightly and goosebumps breaking out over his skin as he trembled and shivered. Each push of the jade spread the cold deeper, but the pressure of it against his insides was enhanced so that every little motion reverberated in his nerves and made them hum slightly in pleasure.

Tears were leaking out of his eyes as he squinted in confusion, murmuring, “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” and shuddering out a breath when the man looked up at him. He rested a warm hand on Wei WuXian’s side and released the jade so that it paused in place as Wei WuXian’s body gripped down on it. His hand rubbed over Wei WuXian’s belly and this time he knew for certain he could feel it, comforting heat from his touch on the surface but that cold presence on the inside leeching all the warmth away deep down inside.

Lan WangJi continued to pet over his chest and stomach soothingly as his hand returned to the jade, rocking and twisting it as it began to lose its frigidness and Wei WuXian grew accustomed to the fullness again. After a few moments, Lan WangJi began to thrust it again, slowly but firmly playing with Wei WuXian’s body.

Wei WuXian found himself biting his lip as he realized he was enjoying the cold jade more than the warm, the extra tightness of his body from the temperature making each shift of the jade stand out and the tight clench of his entrance heightening the presence of each bump. Cold like this, the phallus felt two or three times larger than it truly was and, as his eyes slid shut and his mouth dropped open, Wei WuXian lost himself in the rhythm of movement as Lan WangJi continued to manipulate it as he wished.

The jade was just getting back to its original warmth when Lan WangJi tugged it free. Wei WuXian opened his eyes to see the man had somehow stripped down when his eyes had been shut and watched as the jade was placed next to his own hip. Lan WangJi grasped him by the waist and hauled him higher up onto his waist, slowly feeding his arousal into Wei WuXian’s body as he hissed out a breath from the cold sensation.

Wei WuXian hummed as he was filled again with a familiar warmth, clenching down happily on the hard flesh, which actually seemed soft in comparison to the jade. Every few thrusts nudged gently at that internal spot and Lan WangJi quickly had Wei WuXian squirming and gasping at the growing wave of pleasure.

Before he knew it, he was releasing again, gasping in surprise, and he watched through eyes half-lidded with pleasure as Lan WangJi rocked his hips a few more times before coming himself. The rush of heat inside chased away the last remnants of cold and Wei WuXian brought his hands down with a happy sigh as he settled in for their customary cuddle.

Instead of kissing him when he pulled out, Lan WangJi hefted up the jade and smoothly pushed it back in. Wei WuXian gulped as Lan WangJi reached for the knotted ribbon and released his hands. He pulled Wei WuXian’s resisting hands down and made him wrap one around the handle of the jade.

It slipped in his grip, passage slicked with too much oil and release and opening too stretched to keep it wedged in place anymore. Desperately, Wei WuXian nudged it back in and tried to clench down on it, grunting when his sensitive channel ached against the firmness.

As he was struggling with the awkward angle of his wrist, Lan WangJi gripped him by the hip and flipped him over so he was awkwardly supported by one shoulder and one hand. The weight of the jade pulled at it, so that it almost slipped from his entrance again, but the bump caught on his rim and Wei WuXian managed to work it back inside as Lan WangJi hoisted his hips up.

He brought his free hand up to his mouth and slipped a few fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to muffle his moans as Lan WangJi gripped him between his legs and worked his arousal back to full stiffness. Each stroke made him clench up so that his channel squeezed down hard on the jade and made it shift and squelch through the release still within.

Wei WuXian sucked hard on his fingers as he fumbled with the handle of the phallus, managing to get one of the bumps right on his spot to rock over and send sparks tingling up his spine. He was panting around his fingers, about to change the angle again for a particularly good grind, when Lan WangJi’s hand came down around his and pulled so the jade came out with a pop.

Looking back over his shoulder, Wei WuXian let his fingers fall from his mouth as he was about to protest. Lan WangJi’s hands spread apart his cheeks and, as Wei WuXian’s mouth was opening, the man thrust back inside.

The breath he had taken to shout turned into a wheeze as he was abruptly filled yet again and Wei WuXian let the jade fall to the bed as he clenched his hands into the sheets. Each thrust was strong enough to nearly force him forward and he began working his hips back in an effort to keep himself still.

The smacking of their flesh echoed in his ears and Wei WuXian rocked his hips to get Lan WangJi’s movements to aim right at that spot. Within moments, with his head spinning and his belly full of twisting heat, Wei WuXian was releasing again with a sigh of delight.

Lan WangJi’s hands came down to his waist and he dug in his fingers to hold Wei WuXian steady as he started to thrust even harder. He clicked his tongue as Wei WuXian lolled in a daze beneath him and pinched with his fingers so Wei WuXian yelped and his body instinctively clenched down.

The tight grip seemed to spur him on and so Lan WangJi released with a shudder and a grunt a moment later. The release joined the liquid already inside, forming a little bulge in Wei WuXian’s belly, one he could feel as gravity tugged at his body.

Panting, Lan WangJi rolled Wei WuXian back over and then sat back on his heels again with a huff. Wei WuXian stared down at the bump and reached out trembling fingers to touch it. The skin was firm but still gave when he pushed at it, though he could feel something leaking from his entrance after the push. He looked up at Lan WangJi with a pout on his lips but Lan WangJi was already reaching towards the phallus again.

As Lan WangJi stuffed the jade back inside, filling his channel again and forcing the release in deeper, Wei WuXian's belly seemed ready to burst, but he still ordered, with no sign of mercy, "Play with it."

"Lan Zhan," Wei WuXian whined, reluctantly gripping the handle again. He rolled his wrist and squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the squelch and churn of liquid. "I don't want to," he cried out pitifully.

Lan WangJi's hand came to rest on his belly, fingers stroking the bulge and pressing down slightly. Wei WuXian gulped and rocked his hips again, wincing open his eyes to sneak a glance at Lan WangJi. The man's other hand was down near his waist, rapidly tugging to bring his length back to full arousal.

"No," he whimpered, thrusting the jade and flushing from the unyielding press on his sensitive spot, "No more, no more." He raised his other hand to touch the skin of his belly again himself and felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes at the tight feeling of the stretch. "I can't take anymore inside," he pouted.

Raising his eyebrows, Lan WangJi replied firmly, "Can." He shifted his hand to wrap around Wei WuXian's and force the pace of the jade, stirring Wei WuXian's channel and thrusting so quickly that liquid started to seep out around the phallus.

Wei WuXian felt his lip tremble as he continued to shed tears; everything was already too tight, too full, too tingly and sensitive. If he took anymore, he wasn't sure how his body would react.

Imagining, a bit hysterically, Lan WangJi's release bursting out of his navel or nose, he grabbed at Lan WangJi's wrist, pausing his motions, and said between sniffles, "I'm scared."

Lan WangJi rocked the jade in, rotating it so it pressed right on that spot and grinding it until Wei WuXian yelped. He said with considerable warmth, "Wei Ying, I'll never hurt you."

Wei WuXian took several deep breaths, each hitching with each shift of that cursed jade, and wobbled out a reply, "Okay."

His hand was released and he gulped as he tried to clench around the heavy weight of the jade and keep it from slipping out of the overly-slick channel. He watched with wide eyes as Lan WangJi touched himself, thumb stroking over his head and fingers squeezing down his length. His arousal looked more intimidating than ever, thick and long, and Wei WuXian whimpered when a touch to the back of his hand indicated he should slide the jade loose.

Then Lan WangJi grabbed the back of his thighs and rolled Wei WuXian's hips upwards so he had to lift the jade out vertically. His body seemed to pull at it as he tried to draw it free and there was a sound of suction as he roughly tugged it out and then a pop as the tip of it broke free of his entrance. Liquid bubbled up after it, almost trickling free, and Wei WuXian clenched down as hard as he could to try to prevent that humiliation.

Reaching down and cupping his face, Lan WangJi caught Wei WuXian's eyes before tilting his head to press a kiss to his dangling knee. Wei WuXian watched with bated breath and wide eyes, tongue caught between his teeth, as Lan WangJi lined himself up and slowly pushed down to enter Wei WuXian's body again.

His opening stretched wide around the man’s arousal and Wei WuXian darted a hand up to hide the sight from Lan WangJi's view when he saw drops of release appear around the edges of his entrance, slowly being forced out.

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue and thrust down hard, the slick channel offering no resistance and a stream of liquid trickling down from Wei WuXian's backside as the space within was filled beyond capacity. Wei WuXian realized this position meant every thrust made his belly jiggle and wobble, as if Lan WangJi was reaching that depth with his length, and the push of pressure made his gut twist in confused excitement.

Wei WuXian whined and reached for Lan WangJi's shoulders as the man seemed to find the perfect angle so that each thrust was aimed right at that internal pleasure spot and he dug his nails in as his own length was forced back to stiffness. "Oh no, oh no," he murmured as he was forced to watch, liquid frothing and bubbling ever so slightly at his entrance from the churning, belly bouncing and aching from the fullness, his own length starting to leak sticky and wet from the pleasure.

He wailed in chorus with Lan WangJi's grunts and screamed as another release was forced from his body. Lan WangJi snarled as Wei WuXian's body clamped down tight and rocked his hips fiercely before locking eyes with Wei WuXian's tearful ones. Gazes fixed on each other, Lan WangJi released, making Wei WuXian groan from the added pressure and warmth inside. His belly seemed to expand even more, rounding out to a perfect curve and nearly forcing his navel to pop out. Wei WuXian sobbed when Lan WangJi lowered down to kneel against his heels and brought Wei WuXian's thighs to rest on his own. The shift in position made the liquid inside him rush towards his entrance and only Lan WangJi's softening length there kept anything more from leaking out.

"No, no, no," Wei WuXian desperately cried out as he felt Lan WangJi start to tug free, "Lan Zhan, wait!" He wanted to run outside and crouch behind a bush or at the back of a dark, deep cave to hide his shame, and his gut twisted again as he pictured just how much sticky, white fluid was about to spill from his body.

Lan WangJi stopped his motion and hummed. Leaning down instead, and forcing Wei WuXian to squeak from that motion instead, he pressed their foreheads together and locked their lips. He kept up the kiss, tongue active and distracting, until Wei WuXian had calmed and was able to take deep breaths again. Every breath, though, seemed like a fight against the pressure of his stomach, and Wei WuXian threw his arms around Lan WangJi's neck to trap the man's face against his neck. "You can't pull out," he said firmly between sniffles.

Lan WangJi huffed a breath against his neck and replied, "I have to." When Wei WuXian's arms tightened dangerously around his neck, he added, "It won't spill out, be calm."

Wei WuXian swallowed and loosened his arms a bit so Lan WangJi could look him in the eyes, "But, but how?"

Kissing him again, Lan WangJi managed to get free enough to lean back. He fixed his eyes on Wei WuXian's worry-filled gaze and moved with quick precision.

Before he could gasp, Wei WuXian was empty of Lan WangJi's length and rolled back so all his weight was on his own shoulder blades. His knees were over Lan WangJi's shoulders a moment later and he quickly locked his ankles together behind the man’s back. He opened his mouth to question what the next step was when Lan WangJi flipped his hair over his shoulder and ducked his face down between Wei WuXian's cheeks.

Wei WuXian screamed when Lan WangJi's tongue touched his entrance and he threw his hands forward to grip at the man's head. That tongue thrust sharply to break through the stretched, tired muscle and then started to circle and push. And then Wei WuXian gripped his fingers tight and his voice went up an octave as Lan WangJi started to suck.

He could feel it, the liquid inside being pulled out, and he tried to shove Lan WangJi away because he couldn't decide if he was afraid or disgusted or somehow aroused again, but Lan WangJi resisted the tugs on his hair and shoved down all the more forcefully. His tongue flicked and made Wei WuXian yelp and finally he just threw his head back and chewed on the sheet next to his face against the moans slipping from his lips as he gave in completely.

When he stopped resisting, one of Lan WangJi's arms wrapped around his waist so that his hand could cup his bulging belly and start to massage. Wei WuXian groaned and tightened his fingers again, heat rushing through him at the renewed pressure. He was shocked to realize a moment later that his length was fully hard again and he wanted to smack himself in the face for having such a strange body. Each suck and flick and thrust from that mouth distracted him, however, and he ended up squirming weakly in Lan WangJi's hold.

It took ages and before the end, tears were streaming down his face from that confused mix of pleasure and shame as Lan WangJi's hand massaged and pushed the last of the release into his own mouth, but finally Lan WangJi pulled back and slowly lowered Wei WuXian's bottom into his lap. His mouth was glistening and Wei WuXian watched through wet tears as Lan WangJi darted out his tongue to circle over his lips and clean up some of the remnants.

"You're filthy," Wei WuXian declared, voice hoarse from screaming on a dry throat.

Lan WangJi gave him a stern look and fumbled around on the bed to grab the jade phallus and wave it threateningly in Wei WuXian's direction.

Batting it out of his hand, Wei WuXian laughed and shook his head. The object fell to the floor and, with a weak push from a trembling leg, Wei WuXian shoved Lan WangJi down there as well. "Filthy," he repeated smugly and he pointed regally at the tub in the corner of the room in a demand. Lan WangJi gave a small sigh, pushed up to kneel next to the bed, and pressed a kiss to that stern finger. He paused for a moment and Wei WuXian gave him a soft smile, and then he surged up to scoop Wei WuXian into his arms and stride towards the empty tub. Wei WuXian gave a tired laugh, resting his worn-out body in his man’s arms, and let himself be pampered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how can LWJ keep coming over and over, you ask. he had over 13 years of frustration built up, he's just catching up to a normal 10-year average now
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
